


5 Times Tony Took Care of Penny

by Rey129



Series: Irondad and his Spiderling [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Iron Dad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Pan Penny Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, creepers, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: And the one time she took care of him.





	5 Times Tony Took Care of Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blaze_Beraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze_Beraht/gifts).



> This is actually a gift for my normal beta, who just graduated with his Masters! Congrats! And he actually does make a cameo in this story, just a quick one.
> 
> Also, this is not compliant with either Infinity War or Endgame. Thanos was defeated before he got the Infinity Stones and Tony is getting to raise his two baby girls alongside his loving wife.

**1\. First Period**

There were many instances in his life where Tony Stark proved that he was simultaneously a genius and an idiot.  There was the time he had ignored Rhodey and nearly blew up MIT’s robotics lab, or the time he invited a terrorist organization to come at him and provided them with a home address, or the time he got so drunk, he forgot how to properly put on a condom.

Then again, that last one did lead to the birth of the best thing he’s ever helped create: his wonderful, smart, sweet baby girl.  Penny, who, despite being nearly 13, was not in the throes of teenage angst like Tony had been at that age.  Who, in spite of growing up as probably the richest girl in the world, was probably the kindest person you could ever meet.

Who was currently still locked up inside her room, despite it being 10:30 on Thursday.  Now, for a teenager, this wouldn’t be out of place, but again, Penny was not yet a teenager and was nowhere near the stage of staying up all night, especially not with JARVIS to remind her to sleep.  The only saving grace was that it was summer break, so no school.

“Hey, J, is Penny still asleep?” Tony couldn’t help but ask.  He and his daughter had made plans to work in the lab today, and it was almost two hours after Penny normally got up when there was no school.

“No, Sir, on the contrary, Miss Stark has been awake for the last 90 minutes.”  The AI’s voice rang out overhead.

“Then why isn’t she down in the lab?”  Tony’s brows furrowed together and his head tilted ever so slightly to the left.

“If I may, Sir, it seems that Miss Stark appears to be experiencing some amount of abdominal pain.  She’s currently on her bed, curled around her stomach.”  The brunet’s eyes widened as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his StarkPad.

“What?!  Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“Miss Stark requested that I not tell you or Mrs. Stark, as she didn’t wish to worry you.”  The inventor stood from his kitchen stool, making his way towards the bedrooms.

“Whelp, too late for that.  And JARVIS, new rule: Ignore Penny’s requests not to tell us if she’s in severe pain.”

“Understood, Sir.”

Tony walked up to his daughter’s door.  He knocked 5 times, in a certain rhythm that used to make Penny giggle her little head off when she was younger.

 However, instead of the two beat “Come in”, all he got was a muffled groan.  Tony’s eyebrows furrowed even deeper as he leaned in to peak around the door as he slowly opened it.  The overhead lights were off, and the windows dimmed.  Next to the door was a bundled-up set of sheets, though Tony couldn’t tell why they were there, Penny had just changed her sheets two days ago.  Speaking of the girl, there she was, curled up under her comforter, her face pale and scrunched up.

“Dad?”  God, her voice sounded so strained.

“Hey, Pen?  JARVIS said you weren’t feeling too good,” Tony explained, making his way towards his princess.  He sat on the edge of her bed and started petting her hair.  Penny, meanwhile, turned to glare at her ceiling.

“Traitor.”

“Hey, none of that.  He only told me after you didn’t show up down in the lab, which is not how I like finding out, alright?  I want to know when you aren’t feeling well so I can help you.”

“I’m fine, Dad.”

“Really?  Because being curled up in your bed in the dark while clearly in pain doesn’t seem fine to me.”

“It’s not a big deal, Dad.  It’ll go away eventually.”

“Yeah, no, not good enough.  C’mon, we’re getting this checked out.”  Tony stood up, ignoring the strain on his knees.  He then grabbed the comforter on top of his daughter.

“Dad, wait!”

Several things greeted Tony Stark when he ripped the cover away from the girl.  There was the fact that what she was wearing was different than what he saw her go to bed in last night.  Then there was that she changed into a sleeping dress, something that she almost never wore.  But no, that’s not what grabbed the billionaire's attention.  No, it was the blood.

The dress and new sheets had a small amount of blood stained on them, but to a worried parent, it could have been an entire pint on both.  Tony could also see blood covering his baby girl’s legs.  To make matters worse, he could also make out faint traces of blood further down her legs that had been washed off.

Now, for most, they would have been able to figure out what was going on just from the blood and where it seemed to be originating from.  Tony Stark was not most people, and his mind immediately went into a panic.

Ignoring Penny’s protests and his protesting body, Tony scooped up his daughter and bolted to the elevator.

“JARVIS, Bruce’s lab, now!”

“Right away, Sir.”

“Dad, please, stop!”

The entire way down, Penny tried to calm her father down and talk some sense into him.  The poor man was having none of that, and as soon as the elevator doors opened to the lab, he raced to the other scientist.

“Bruce!”  The other Avenger jumped, but thankfully was not working on anything delicate, nor did he drop his tools.  He turned around to see the harried form of his co-worker/partner/boss/landlord carrying the girl he had come to see as a niece.

“Tony, what’s the matter?”

“It’s Penny, she’s hurt and there’s blood everywhere!”  The blood drained from the doctor’s face as he rushed over to the two Starks.  Penny’s face, while still scrunched in pain, was now flushed and she was pressing her nose into her father’s shoulder.

“What?!  Why’d you bring her here then!”

“You’re the only one I trust to look after her!”

“As honored as I am, I’m not a medical doctor, this isn’t my area of expertise.”

“Please, Bruce…”

“Alright, I can do a preliminary look, but I still think you should at least take her down to the Medbay.” 

“Thank you, Bruce.” Bruce led the father to a futon that was currently acting as a couch.  Tony set Penny down, whose face was still red, but as soon as she was sitting on her own, curled in on herself.  Bruce himself kneeled down so as to be eye level with his patient.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Bruce.”

“It’s alright, Penny.  Now can you tell me where it hurts and when it started?” Bruce gently coaxed out of the poor girl, giving her a kind smile.

“The pain started about an hour ago, I don’t know.  Not long after I woke up.”

“Alright, and it seems to be lower abdomen?” Bruce said, nodding to where Penny had wrapped her arms around herself.

“Yeah, over by the pelvic cavity.”

“Hmm… I think I have an idea of what’s going on.  Now one last question: when did the bleeding start?  And is this the first time?”

“I don’t know, sometime last night.  And yeah, it’s the first time it’s happened, but we covered it in health class,” Penny admitted, her face going a deeper red.

“That explains why you’re rather calm about this, aside from the pain,” Bruce said, giving the girl an even more genuine smile.

“More so than Dad,” Penny laughed.

“Well, he is a father, and they tend to freak out when their children are in pain,” Bruce said, patting the young Stark’s shoulder before standing up. “Now then, I think I have my diagnosis, and even a couple of experts in mind, both of whom I’m sure you both can trust.”

“Really, oh thank god.  What are their names?  I don’t care where they are, I’ll fly them in if I have to.”

“No need for that, Tony.  Let’s see, Nat’s away on a mission with Steve, so… JARVIS, is Pepper currently busy?”

“Nat?  Pepper?  But they aren’t doctors…” Tony said, his eyebrows scrunched together.  Next to him, Penny let out another laugh.

“Mrs. Stark says that she’s not too busy, Dr. Banner.”

“Alright then, do you mind calling her for me?”

“Certainly, Doctor.”

“Hi, Bruce, what seems to be the problem?” Pepper’s voice sounded from above.  Even though she couldn’t see it, the Avenger gave her a smile.

“Hello, Pepper.  I just wanted to let you know that Tony brought Penny to me, in pain and bleeding from her pelvic region.”  A pen could be heard faintly dropping, as well the sound of paper scattering.

“What!  Oh god, is she ok?”

“Yes, she’s fine.  In fact, after a quick exam and a few questions, I’d say that her symptoms line up with menstrual cramping.”  Bruce’s smile grew even wider, while Penny let out a groan and tried to hide her red face.

“Wait, MENSTRUAL?!”

“Menstrual… but Penny… Oh.  Alright, I’ll be up as soon as I can to take care of it.  For now, can you giving Penny some Advil for the pain?”

“Certainly.  Also, do you mind collecting your husband as well, before he destroys something with his worrying?”

* * *

**2\. Spider Bite**

There are few things worse than having to see your child in pain.  However, for Tony, currently, he not only had to watch as his eldest struggled for her life against acute radiation poisoning, but he couldn’t even be there to hold her because she was in quarantine, because _radiation poisoning_.

Pepper stood next to him, holding the newest addition to the Stark family.  Little Morgan had apparently picked up on her parents’ worry and had been crying nonstop for the past several hours.  She was only quiet because she cried herself to sleep.  Normally, if it had been Tony in the hospital, he would have persuaded Pepper to take Morgan home and get some rest.  But he couldn’t do that, not when it was Penny on that hospital bed.

The rest of the Avengers currently on Earth were in the waiting room.  The doctors had been very clear that only immediate family members were allowed back here, so the others were currently waiting for any news as well as the investigation.

“Dr. Stark?” a nurse called.  Both parents turned to the young and somewhat short woman.  She was covered in her scrubs, and her black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“The police are here to speak with you.”

The implication was clear.  One of them had to leave to talk with the police about what was happening with their daughter.  Tony swallowed hard, but nodded and followed after the nurse, giving his wife and baby a kiss and a whispered promise to be back soon.

The waiting room was rather sparse, being specially set aside for those with loved ones in quarantine.  The only ones there were the Avengers and a couple of police investigators.

“Ah, Dr. Stark.  My name is Officer Stacey, and I’m currently the one in charge of investigating your daughter’s case.”  Officer Stacey stepped forward and held his hand out to the billionaire.  The two men shook before Stacey took a step back and motioned to his partner.  “This here is Officer Seth, who is assisting me.”  Officer Seth gave a quick bow before pulling out a notebook and pen.

“You wished to ask me some questions?” Tony asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, or at least where they would be if he were in a suit and not his pajamas.

“Yes.  Now, Doctor, can you tell me about the events leading to your daughter’s hospitalization early this morning?”

“Of course.  My wife and I were sleeping when FRIDAY, the AI programmed into my tower, notified me about Penny having a very high fever and vomiting up blood.  I ran to check on her and found her barely conscious and covered in her own blood.  I rushed her here as quickly as I could.”

“Alright, can you tell me about yesterday?  How was she acting last night?”

“Penny said she wasn’t feeling well last night.  She went to bed early and barely touched her dinner.”

“So she was likely poisoned before dinner.  Now, Dr. Stark, are there any radioactive materials in your lab?”

“Are you suggesting that I might have poisoned my own daughter?!”

“No, Doctor, that’s not-“

“There’s no way in hell I could have poisoned her!”

“Tony, calm down!” Steve Rogers ordered.  Tony turned to him, his lips curled back and venom in his eyes.  Things between the two Avengers had been tense since Ultron, and without Bruce or Thor to mitigate, they had only gotten worse over the last few months.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Rogers!  That’s my baby girl back there!  One of the best things to ever happen to me and now she’s dy-“ _No! Not dying, she can’t die._ “-fighting for her life.”

“We know Tones,” Colonel Rhodes reassured his friend.  He got up and stood next to his friend, pulling the scientist into a one-armed, side hug.  “We’re all worried about Penny too.  Right now, there’s not much we can do until we know how she got poisoned.  But to know that, you need to answer the police’s questions.”

“You’re right, Rhodey.  Sorry.  Sorry, Officer.”

“It’s alright, Dr. Stark.  I understand that this can be a stressful time.  Now, can you tell us how Penny Stark might have come into contact with any radioactive materials?”

As Tony stood there, answering the officer’s questions, one thing ran through his mind.  _Don’t worry, Penny, we’re going to save you._

* * *

**3\. Homecoming**

The day after Homecoming was rather subdued.  Yes, there was the usual chaos that followed after every time a supervillain was brought down, but the Stark family was already used to that.  Instead, Penny was sitting in the living room, keeping an eye and ear on Morgan while doing her homework.  The two Stark parents, meanwhile, were dealing with the aforementioned chaos.  At least they were until Tony got a call from Mrs. Leeds.

“Penny!  Do you mind telling me why Mrs. Leeds called me about a call she got from the school?”

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about, Dad.”

“So you have no idea why Ned, your best friend since you both were in elementary school, was caught sneaking away from the dance last night and watching porn?”

“Wait, what?”

“Yes, apparently while you were trying to crash a quinjet in your pajamas, your friend was looking up porn on the school computers.”

“Dad, last night, Ned was trying to help me, because, you know, you grounded me and took away my suit.”

“Wait, so the porn…”

“Probably just an excuse he came up with last minute.  He’s not the type to do that, especially if I’m in trouble.”

“…Oh.”

* * *

  **4\. Gawkers**

As awesome as the suit her Dad made for her was, there was one problem with it: it was practically skin tight.  Now, most of the time, this wasn’t an issue, as it didn’t get in the way when she was swinging around or fighting crime, and there were no loose pieces that could get caught on something.  However, it didn’t leave much to the imagination, and there were a lot of creeps, especially online, that liked to gawk at Spider-Woman.

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – May 17, 2017  
While I love and cherish my fans’ support, can we please stop trying to hit on me or stare at me like I’m a piece of meat?  Yes I wear a skin-tight suit, but that’s no reason to treat me like I have no dignity.

 **Travis N. @blazeberaht**  – May 17, 2017  
**@spidey** wait, aren’t you a minor?

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – May 17, 2017  
**@blazeberaht**  yep.

 **Queens Knight @SpiderDaddy** – May 17, 2017  
**@spidey** If you don’t feel like being stared at, don’t wear something that leaves little to the imagination.  What would your parents say?

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – May 17, 2017  
**@SpiderDaddy** seeing as **@TStark** is the one who designed my suit to maximize flexibility, the reason there’s little ease, you tell me.  Also, fyi, your @ kinda creeps me out.

 **I am Iron Man @TStark** – May 17, 2017  
To all those staring at my daughter while she’s working, please desist.  Need I remind you creeps that she’s 15!

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – May 17, 2017  
**@TStark** That’s tamer than I was expecting from you, Dad.

 **I am Iron Man @TStark** – May 17, 2017  
**@spidey** FRIDAY heavily edited what I actually said so as to avoid upsetting PR.  She actually used to not even let any tweets out that suggested a connection between us, let alone personal info like name and age.

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – May 17, 2017  
Lol, I just walked by the PR department at SI, and heard everyone there just yell “Thank you, FRIDAY!”

 **I am Iron Man @TStark** – May 17, 2017  
**@spidey @SIPR** I see how it is.  No love for the man who signs your paychecks.

 **Pepper Potts-Stark @Potts-Stark** – May 17, 2017  
**@TStark** Tony, it may be your signature on the checks, but it’s the company that pays them.

* * *

**5\. Christmas Party**

One wonderful thing about how overprotective Tony Stark was over his daughters was the fact that Penny grew up outside the lens of the media.  Yes, people knew Tony Stark had a child, but it wasn’t until she was 3 that Tony slipped up and revealed he had a daughter, and the public didn’t even learn her name until she was outed as Spider-Woman.

However, like all good things, it must come to an end.  After Penny’s graduation from Midtown, she decided to take a more public role as the future owner of Stark Industries.  While this resulted in the obvious delay from entering college like all her classmates, there was also the fact that she couldn’t go outside anymore without getting recognized.  The girl actually turned to her Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint for tips on disguises, seeing as the rest of her family tried to get by in casual-ish clothes, sunglasses or baseball caps.

There was another downside to being more public, and that was the fact that the parties her parents used to attend without her were now required.  And because Morgan was the curious and stubborn 5-year-old that she was, the entire family wound up going to the Stark Industries Christmas Party.

This being her first company Christmas Party, Penny was certainly in for an experience.  Already, Penny had her mother and Aunt Nat going over all the rules and norms of these kinds of events.  Meanwhile, Tony was drilling into her head who to avoid at the party and who to be cautious of.  Dress shopping had also turned into a family outing, with Pepper trying to find the best dresses for herself and her girls and Tony trying to persuade the girls into wearing suits. 

Tony did not win that one.

From Uncle Clint checking all the Starks’ makeup to her father purposefully dragging his feet so as to cause the family to arrive “fashionably late”, Penny was surprised they were at the party within the first hour after it started.

Morgan was immediately captivated by all the activity, while Penny had to adjust her earpieces so as to not give herself a headache from the volume alone.  Another reason why super senses were not good, right after hearing all the adult relationships in the Tower, including her own parents.

The first hour after the Starks’ arrival was filled with introductions.  While Penny already knew pretty much who worked in R&D and about half the people who worked in legal from helping her parents, she found herself being introduced to several suppliers, chief officers, and members of the Board of Directors.  Penny made sure to be polite to everyone she was introduced to, shaking their hands, giving a slight nod, and smiling.  However, there was only so much a 5-year-old could put up with, and Morgan started to wander off.  Penny took it upon herself to look after her sister, though part of her just wanted to get out of more introductions.

Currently, Morgan was running around the large room, in a manner similar to tag, with the elder Stark daughter being it.  Penny waded her way around the other party goers, apologizing to everyone she nudged while keeping her eye on the smaller brunette.  Sadly, Morgan was quickly lost in the crowd, though not for long as Penny quickly found her giggling behind a pillar.

“Gotcha!” Penny cried, scooping the little girl up.  Morgan shrieked and kicked in protest before dissolving into a fit of laughter.  The noise attracted the attention of many partygoers, who turned and glared at the girls.  Penny’s cheeks burned and she quickly mouthed a ‘sorry’ before turning and heading back to where she had last seen their parents.

“C’mon, Mom and Dad are probably looking for us.”

“Aww, but it’s so boring!”

“I know, but you didn’t have to come along.”

“I thought it’d be like a _party_ party, not this!”

“Oh, if only.”

“Um, excuse me,” a voice called, interrupting the sisters as they turned to see the person.  They were met with a blond man a few inches taller than Penny and dressed in a dark navy suit.  He wasn’t wearing a bow or tie, and in fact looked like those guys that tried to seem smoother than they actually were.

“Sorry, I just saw you and didn’t recognize you, so I figured I might introduce myself.  My name is Trek McFlynn and my father is on the Board of Directors.”

“Nice to meet you.  My name is Penny Stark, and this is my sister, Morgan,” Penny introduced the two, making sure to hold her free hand out to shake his.  The young man’s eyes widened at the girls’ names.

Morgan, instead of greeting the newcomer, leaned into her sister’s ear and whispered, “He looks like a chipmunk.”  Penny found it harder to not laugh at that comment than it was to lift a building off herself.

“My, I heard that both of Dr. Stark’s daughters would be here, but I didn’t think I’d be blessed enough to meet the two of you.  And may I say that you both look absolutely radiant tonight.”  Trek, instead of letting go of Penny’s hand, flipped it so the palm was down and brought it up to his lips.  Immediately, Penny’s spidey-sense started niggling at the back of her mind.  Like seriously, this guy couldn’t be younger than his mid-20’s.

“Th-Thank you,” Penny managed to get out, a little shakey.  She pulled her hand back, making sure to check her strength so as to not hurt the older man.

“Yes, and seeing how you look after your little sister speaks to how you’ll be a wonderful mother when you’re older.”

By now, Morgan had picked up on her sister’s discomfort and was glaring at the blond.  She opened her mouth to say something to him but was cut off.

“Ah, the young Mr. McFlynn!  How are things at Princeton?” Tony Stark created, pulling up on Penny’s side, opposite of Morgan.  He had on one of his Press Smiles, but Penny could just make out the way he clenched his drink and how tight his jaw was.

“Ah, Dr. Stark.  A pleasure to see you.  Things are well, classes are relatively easy and all my professors love me.”

“That’s good to hear.  And your mother?”

“Mother?  Oh, she’s spending her holidays in Millan.  I’ll actually be joining her for New Years before heading back to school and finishing up my final semester.”

“Ah, yes, I remember your father mentioning something like that.  Finally done with studying?”

“Well I figure with a Masters in Business, I should be able to get a good job.  Who knows, maybe I could even work for Stark Industries.”  Trek puffed out his chest, his grin cocky.  None of the Starks were impressed.

“We’ll see.  I’ve been forbidden from meddling with the hiring process, so the most I can do is put in a good word for you.  Now, for the reason why I’m here.  You see, I saw how you were acting around my girls earlier, and I just came to warn you: if you act like that again, around my daughters or anyone else in my company, without their permission, I will let you experience what it means to be on the end of my repulsors.  Am I clear?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good.  Now girls, what do you say about blowing this popsicle stand?  I know there’s no school tomorrow, but it’s getting rather close to someone’s bedtime.”  The three brunets all turned to leave.  They had only gone about 10 feet before Morgan broke out laughing.

“Daddy’s scary!”

“I’m scary?” Tony asked with a feigned offended tone.

“Yeah, you scared him!”

“Mm, maybe, but he was making your sister uncomfortable.  Plus you both no the rule: no dating until you’re at least 30!”

“You do recall I have a girlfriend, right, Dad?” Penny asked, raising her eyebrow.  The billionaire laughed.

“And you do recall I need to keep up the appearance of an overprotective father, right?”

* * *

**+1. Penny has Tony's back**

After growing up in the media’s attention, there was little the press could say about him that would rattle Tony Stark.  The same is not true for Penny.

 **Captain Falcon @punch** – Dec 26, 2019  
so are we just going to ignore the fact that **@TStark** used to make weapons of war? yeah he’s since stopped, but he is still responsible for hundreds of thousands of deaths

 **Roswell Bird @alienflyer** – Dec 26, 2019  
**@punch** cmon man, we all do stupid shit when we’re young

 **Hippy Girl @evergirl** – Dec 26, 2019  
**@alienflyer** but he made weapons most of his adult life.  He still makes them today, he just gives them to the Avengers instead of selling them

 **Captain Falcon @punch** – Dec 26, 2019  
**@alienflyer** face it, **@TStark** is nothing but a mass murderer who got away with killing hundreds of thousands of innocents

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
**@punch** Excuse me, what?

 **Captain Falcon @punch** – Dec 26, 2019  
what, is **@spidey** going to defend daddy dearest?

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
**@punch** Yes, actually, because there are several things that you left out. (1/?)

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
First, there’s the fact that **@TStark** inherited the company from his father, who made weapons for the US Army long before my dad was born.  You may have heard of his most famous project, Captain America? (2/?)

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
After my father inherited the copmany, his business partner, who he knew his whole life, pushed him into continue to make weapons to sell to the Army, while Stane sold the weapons my dad designed on the black market. (3/?)

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
No one had any idea this was going on until my dad witnessed an entire troup murdered by the very weapons he designed before he was kidnapped in Afghanistan and forced to make another missel. (4/?)

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
As soon as he got back, after being held captive for 3 months, he immediately shut down the weapons devision.  In fact, the Iron Man suit was designed to help protect not only my dad and myself but also the innocent suffering under the people using his weapons. (5/?)

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
And what did **@TStark** do after shutting down the weapons division?  He started developing a new, clean source of power as well as a bunch of other inventions that would help improve the world. (6/?)

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
And **@punch** you cannot tell me that my father has not suffered because of what happened to him.  He was held against his will for 3 months, his own weapons, which he designed to protect the country, now being used to kill innocents.  That leaves scars that I won’t go into. (7/?)

 **Penny Stark @spidey** – Dec 26, 2019  
So you people can talk about my dad all you want, but I won’t stand for you saying he hasn’t paid for what he did. (8/8)

 **Pepper Potts-Stark @Potts-Stark** – Dec 26, 2019  
**@TStark @spidey** It seems our spiderling has inherited your protective streak.

 **I am Iron Man @TStark** – Dec 26, 2019  
**@Potts-Stark @spidey** Yep, and I can’t help but be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this is done!
> 
> So for the party, I actually do have the dresses that the Stark women/girls wore.  
> Penny's: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0246/7229/products/2_609e02e4-a20c-4933-91e0-bffb61c5bfb2_1024x1024.jpg?v=1482798879  
> Pepper's: https://www.amazon.com/Kivary%C2%AE-Mermaid-Crystals-Evening-Dresses/dp/B01CCZAB54  
> Morgan's: https://www.dhgate.com/product/vintage-red-gold-girls-pageant-dresses-off/405548097.html


End file.
